


Strawberry

by laboratorycat



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Michiru is in love with Nazuna you cant convince me otherwise, They’re just really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laboratorycat/pseuds/laboratorycat
Summary: Her lips tastes like strawberry.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored the other day so I fired up an OTP prompt generator and something about lipstick/chapstick came out and long story short I wrote this. It’s SUPER short and I’m not exactly proud of this but I might edit it tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Strawberry.

That was the first thing Michiru tasted when she pressed her lips against Nazuna’s.

Frankly, she liked the taste. It was so Nazuna-like, she called it.

And she wanted more of it.

“Michiru? Are you ok?”

She realised that she’s been lost in thought and was staring at her girlfriend like an idiot for the past 10 seconds.

“Ah, yeah. It’s just... do you have a new chapstick or something?”

Pink ears twitched and a smile formed on the fox’s face. “Yeah. It’s strawberry tinted. Why? Do you like it?”

A kiss on her lips is the answer she got. She turned her head to deepen the kiss as she gently pushes Nazuna onto the bed, careful not to hurt the other’s tail while relishing in the strawberry goodness.

They pulled away to catch their breath. Nazuna smiled as she watched Michiru, tightening her hold on the tanuki’s neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She says before being peppered by quick kisses on the lips by the shorter girl. Her joyful laugh soon fills the room.

Safe to say, strawberry is Michiru’s new favourite taste.


End file.
